


Web Surfing

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: Carol is introduced to the multitude of fansites dedicated to the Little Debbie Murderers





	Web Surfing

Carol stared down at the small screen showing a grainy photo of her as a teenager. She read the words underneath again, scrolling up to see another picture, this one of Barb. Her upper lip curled.

“What the fuck is this?” she asked Brock, still staring at the phone.

“It’s not the only one. There’s hundreds of them. All dedicated to you, boo,” the other woman said, looking proud of herself.

“Am I supposed to give a fuck?” Carol snapped, locking the phone. Brock held her hand out for the phone back but Carol tucked it into the waistband of her trousers. 

She dismissed the other women with the flick of her hand and got up from the table. She glanced around, noting the COs on duty and ducked into her cell. She sat on her bunk, pulling one of her magazines onto her lap to hide the phone should anyone look in, not that anyone would.

She unlocked the phone and scrolled through the site, looking at all the messages on there. There were moving pictures, and videos and many, many comments. People supported her. And Barb. Every time she saw her sister’s name in conjunction with her’s it felt like a punch to the gut. 

She opened a new window, as she’d been shown before, and typed her own name into the search bar. Thousands of results came up, the first one a link to a wikipedia article under the name ‘the Little Debbie Murderers’. She continued scrolling through, ignoring the news articles giving details on the crime and the trial.

She clicked through a few of the fan sites, looking at the way people were viewing her in the outside world. Every time she was clumped together with her sister, usually in praise. Time and time again she saw the grainy photos of her youth, from the yearbook, those taken at the trail, a few from the early years in the prison that had been leaked. And each time in conjunction with her sister. All she could see was the two names together, always together. 

“Hey,” you said, entering the cell you shared with Carol. 

Her jaw clenched and you stopped in your tracks. You’d gotten used to reading her signals and she was pissed. Her eyes were hard when they met yours.

“Is everything okay?” you asked.

She shot you a withering glare.

“Brock told me about the website,” you said, “that’s cool, right?”

You shut up after the look she gave you. You slid onto her bunk, by her feet, pulling them onto your lap. You lent forward to place your chin on her bent knees, looking up at her through your eyelashes. She curled her upper lip at you. You smiled at her. 

You snatched the phone from her lap and looked down at it. You let out a low whistle. You looked back up at her, ignoring the way she was sneering at you.

“You were hot,” you said, looking back down at the picture of her in cuffs standing in a court room. You bit your lip, trying to suppress your smile but not able to. 

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” she asked, moving to snatch the phone back. 

You held it out of her reach, still scrolling through the site. There were a plethora of comments supporting everything she’d done, saying they understood, praising her. There were more pictures of her, all from around the time of her crime. She was gorgeous.

You flicked your eyes back up to your present Carol. If looks could kill… you shoved her feet off your lap and crawled further up the bed to be closer to her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I don’t know why you’re so fucking angry, but this is awesome,” you said, “they fucking love you.”

Her stare was hard and any normal human would be backing away as fast as they could but you rested your head on her shoulder, holding the phone so the both of you could see the screen. You scrolled through, too fast to properly see anything.

“I bet this isn’t the only one either,” you said.

“It’s not,” she said.

“Then what’s the problem?” you asked, turning to rest your back against the wall to face her, sitting with your legs crossed.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Carol,” you said, running your fingertips over her exposed forearm.

She looked at you, her stare hard. Her body was so closed off from you, her muscles tense.

“Talk to me,” you said, a note of pleading entering your voice.

She took her glasses off and rubbed the space between her eyes. You gently ran your fingers through her hair, tugging on the ends until she looked at you again.

“Barb,” she said, contempt dripping from every words, “I will always be associated with that cunt.”

Suddenly it clicked. You looked down at the phone again and closed all the open tabs. You locked the phone and shoved it under the mattress.

“Ignoring Barb, you have to admit it’s amazing how many fans you have,” you said, “they fucking love you.”

“Us,” she said, ice entering her voice. 

“They don’t know about the shit going on in here. They don’t know how much of a cunt Barb is. But that does not detract from the love they’re giving you.” She rolled her eyes again.

“We can tell them,” you said.

You pulled the phone back out and navigated to the top fan site for Carol. You opened up the forum and began typing. Carol watched you, her expression inscrutable. 

“There,” you said, turning the phone to let her read what you’d posted.

Her eyes scanned over the words, a smirk pulling up one side of her mouth.

“Now it’s out there,” you said.

“‘Carol is the reason I live’” she quoted, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Carol is the reason I live,” you said. 

She laughed, shoving the phone back into your chest. You took it, looking at your message there. 

“And if they don’t listen today we keep telling them until they do,” you said, “and we take Barb out.”

Carol let out another laugh, her muscles finally relaxing. She lent towards you, her hand resting on your thigh. You looked down at it, at the long fingers, so pale against the navy blue. You looked back up and she was smiling, actually smiling and you had to bite back a grin of your own.


End file.
